


The Prisoner

by Femslash_writer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fight Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Anya are running form the Mountain Men. The fight at the drop ship turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Prisoner  
> Chapter Rating: T (Teen)  
> Fandom: The 100  
> Pairing: Anya/Clarke  
> Prompt(s): The 100: Anya/Clarke: Rough Sex (http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/13592.html?thread=1966616) from the Sixth Annual Femslash Kink Meme!  
> Beta: Need a beta  
> Warning: Rough lesbian sex. AU certain characters don’t die.  
> Summary: Clarke and Anya are running form the Mountain Men. The fight at the drop ship turns into something more.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.

“If I’m such a burden, then cut me loose,” panted Clarke as Anya pulled her along through the forest. 

“Heavy foot falls, broken branches, and you even smell like them,” Anya complained as she pulled Clarke further up the hill until they could see the Mountain Men below. When she was satisfied that they had enough time before the men came their way, she led her prisoner down the opposite side of the hill to a river. 

Anya commanded her to get down. She spoke again in a hiss as Clarke reached out to drink the water. “No, not to drink.”

“Then why stop, we should be running,” panted Clarke. Everything hurt; they had been running for miles. She did not like the way Anya was leading her about. They needed to find some place to hide, and the only way they could do that was working together. This treating her like a prisoner was getting them nowhere. 

Anya reached into the river and pulled out a handful of mud. She slapped it on to Clarke’s face. “Because you reek. Cover yourself with it.” Clarke looked at her in shocked for a moment. Anya stared back with a look of disgust until Clarke gave in and began to cover herself in the mud. Anya started to cover herself too. 

After both were sufficiently covered, even in their hair, they moved again running as fast as they could through the forest. Anya still had Clarke’s hands tied by a rope she used to lead her. It wasn’t long before both had to stop to catch their breath. In the distance, Clarke could hear the Mountain Men hot on their trail. 

“They’re still following us,” Clarke panted. She clutched onto a tree to support herself. They had to be several miles from Mount Weather at this point. It made no sense for them to still be following them.

Anya glared at Clarke. “It is because of you.” 

She moved from the tree she was resting on to grab a sharp rock on the ground. She reached into the air with it getting ready to strike Clarke.

Clarke stumbled back trying to get the grounder woman as far away as possible. “Anya, I am stepping where you step. I’m covered in mud. We aren’t leaving a trail.”

Anya dropped the rock before looking Clarke up and down. She spit on the ground, a sign of her displeasure. “They are following something.”

Clarke eyes shifted back and forth as she thought, and then it hit her. “They aren’t following us. They are tracking us. Search yourself.” Clarke began feeling around herself as best she could with her hands tied. “If I am right it should feel like a small bump underneath your skin.”

Unfortunately, Anya knew exactly where the bump was. She had noticed it when she had first woken up in that hellhole. It was on her left arm just underneath the bend in her arm. She ripped her long sleeve shirt showing Clarke the area. 

“It’s you,” Clarke whispered. “Ok, I can remove it, but you need to untie my hands. I just need something sharp and sterile.” Clarke looked around for something to use, but Anya was already biting into her own arm to remove it.

Her arm and mouth was covered in blood as she spit the tracker onto the ground. Clarke grimaced; Anya looked more like a savage than ever.

“I will not go back there,” Anya stated, she had more convention than Clarke had ever heard before. The grounder looked at Clarke hard. “Keep moving.”

They continued to walk on. They could only hope that the Mountain Men had stopped following them. The grounder led them through the forests as if she knew exactly where she was going. Clarke guessed that she had memorized all the woods on this side of Mount Weather. She could only hope that they would be getting to wherever they were going soon. She was starting to become weary. It took another hour for them to reach a river that Clarke recognized. If she was going to make a move against the grounder, now was the time. 

“Anya,” Clarke said pulling hard on the ropes tied around her hands. “You’re still bleeding. Let me at least bandage it so it doesn’t get infected.”

Anya looked down at her arm wondering whether she should listen to the sky person. Clarke didn’t give her anytime to think as she thrust a sleeping dart into the side of Anya’s neck. She had been holding it since they left Mount Weather. It had been hard to hold onto when she had jumped into the waterfall and down to the lake. She was glad she had kept it now.

Anya looked at Clarke in disbelief before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell onto the ground. The younger woman wasn’t able to catch her. Anya would have a nasty bruise on her butt tomorrow. 

“I can find my way home from here,” Clarke whispered. She knew the river and how to get back to camp, but she didn’t want to leave Anya there to be found by the Mountain Men or worse the Reapers. She began to tie Anya’s hands with the rope. “Looks like you’re my prisoner now.”

Clarke sat for a moment beside the river. She drank some water and contemplated why she had been so compelled to save the grounder woman. Something about her drew Clarke in. She felt a need to protect her from the guards and mad scientists at Mount Weather even though the woman could easily kill her. It had surprised that Anya had kept her prisoner rather than leaving her for the Mountain Men. There was seemly no logic behind the grounder’s motives. Once second she wanted to kill her the next she didn’t.

Clarke sighed before getting up. She knew Anya would be out for at least an hour. Her first task was to fix the other woman’s arm. She cleaned is as best she could with the water before ripping off a piece of her own shirt to tie around the wound. She could not fathom how the other woman managed to bite into herself. Clarke could never have done that. 

After she finished, Clarke took some more time to drink from the river and then began to look for some sticks to tie Anya to. Stabbing the grounder leader with a sleeping dart had not been her best plan. Now she would have to find a way to drag her through the woods back to her camp. There was no way she’d leave the woman just laying there. The only way she would be able to do it would be if she tied Anya onto a makeshift stretcher and drug it behind her.

It took twenty good minutes to set everything up. She was surprised how light Anya was. She was mostly muscle without an inch of fat on her. Clarke accidently pushed up her shirt while tying her to the sticks. She was impressed to find very toned abs underneath. She ran her hands along the taught muscles before she realized what she doing and quickly went back to work.

When she had finally finished she took yet another drink of water before she hefted one end of the stretcher and began the long slow walk home. She was lucky that they had finally lost the Mountain Men. Now she didn’t have to worry about hurrying, which she couldn’t have done anyway with Anya tied to the stretcher. 

Her arms were burning by the time she made it to the drop ship. At first it was easy, Anya seemed rather light, but now it was as if she was dragging a giant weight behind her. She put down the woman lightly before approaching the door where a blurred message had been written in chalk. She could make out her name on top, but her eyes struggled to read the other words.

Had she not been so focused on the door, she might have noticed Anya slipping through the ropes she had tied with her sloppy knots. Clarke didn’t hear her until Anya started to stumble through the gravel. Her legs were asleep because of the way the younger girl had tied the ropes around her legs. 

Clarke turned seeing the grounder, she held up her hands in peace. “Anya wait.”

The grounder hit her hard across the face, sending Clarke stumbling away. Anya did not wait for her to get her bearings instead she attacked with more force. She hit her again across the face. The younger woman stumbled again. She put up her hands trying to stop the next attack, but her head was spinning in pain. “Hey-“ Clarke cried as Anya hit her hard on the chest. She fell to the ground gasping in pain. 

Anya was still feeling the side effects of the drug and did not immediately attack. Instead, she gave Clarke time to get up and grab a large stick. The first and second swing Anya was able to dodge easily. Clarke rushed the other woman. Anya easily grabbed the stick from her with two swift kicks to the sky person’s knees. Clarke stumbled back and fell as Anya hit her across the face with the stick breaking the girl’s lip. 

Anya threw down the crude weapon. If she was going to kill the sky girl, then she would do it with her bare hands. Clarke grabbed some ashes from the ground and threw them at Anya to distract her while she got up grabbing a knife next to a dead grounder’s bones. Anya smiled at younger girl. She knew that Clarke was not as skilled as her even if she did have a weapon. It would only make things more interesting. 

“I don’t want to kill you, Anya,” Clarke pleaded with her. 

Anya’s grin grew wider. “Then you are the one that is going to die.”

Clarke lunged at her with the knife, but Anya easily grabbed her knife hand before punching her three times in the face sending her back to the ground. Taking a deep breath, she continued her assault on Clarke who had once again got up. The girl tried to stab the older woman with her knife. 

Anya gripped the girl’s arm and snatched the knife from her. Still holding the girls arm she slashed her once on the arm causing the girl to cry out and then again across her stomach. 

Anya head butted her away. Clarke fell to the ground hard with a grunt of pain. Someone had obviously left that message for her on the drop ship. She couldn’t give up without finding out what it meant. She had to make it back to her friends if they were still alive. She owed it to them. She would find a way to make it out of this fight alive. She got up once more ready to fight, but Anya was already running fast at her/ She grab the smaller girl around the waist sending them both to the ground.

Anya recovered first climbing atop Clarke and pointing the knife at the girl’s throat. She raised the bloody blade above her head ready to jam it into the heart of her enemy, but Clarke was fast and pushed her thumb into Anya’s arm wound causing her to cry out and drop the weapon.

Clarke reached over and grabbed a rock. She hit Anya’s head hard before flipping them over. She was now on top. Clarke let all the anger inside of her loose hitting the woman’s face over and over again until she was spitting out blood. Clarke picked up the knife readying to stab the older woman below her until she saw the glinting balloon in the sky. 

Stabbing her knife into the ground, she got up and looked into the sky. She could not believe it. She had hoped her friends were alive and the chalk on the wall had been a good indicator, but this was real. This was definite proof that they were out there. 

Anya coughed. “You fought well.”

Clarke ignored her. “Did you see that? I knew it!” She breathed heavily. “He lied. My people are out there.” She just continued looking into the sky. 

Anya moved to get up. Clarke barely even glanced at her. She was too busy looking at the balloon in the sky. She could only hope that the Mountain Men’s guards had returned back to Mount Weather. If not, then her friends could be in danger. 

Clarke was so distracted by the thing in the sky that she had not noticed how close Anya was to her until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She struggled against the grounder. She felt teeth sinking into her neck, breaking the skin. She screamed out, the pain was intense. She never knew her neck could be that sensitive. She trashed finally able to free herself when she dug her nails into the older woman’s arms. 

Clarke turned to the other woman anger growing in her eyes as she saw Anya lick Clarke’s blood from her lips with a smirk. “What are you doing?”

“You fought well,” Anya circled around Clarke. The girl moved with her never allowing her back to be to the other woman.

“What does that even mean?” Her head hurt. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep. The grounder had probably given her a concussion. 

“You fought well, almost my equal. Only one other has ever done that.” Anya looked directly at Clarke’s neck where she had bitten her. “I have claimed you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Prisoner
> 
> Chapter Rating: Mature (M)
> 
> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Pairing: Anya/Clarke
> 
> Prompt(s): The 100: Anya/Clarke: Rough Sex from the Sixth Annual Femslash Kink Meme!
> 
> Beta: The amazing reconizeitforwhatitis-weakness on tumblr (she is truly a godsend)
> 
> Warning: Rough lesbian sex. AU certain characters don't die.
> 
> Summary: Clarke and Anya are running form the Mountain Men. The fight at the drop ship turns into something more.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.

“What the fuck.” The sky girl’s neck was throbbing with pain. She briefly wondered how long it would take to get infected. “You can’t claim me!”

The grounder stopped circling the younger girl. Her smirk turned into an evil grin. “But I already have. You may not realize it, but you already are mine.”

Anya jumped at Clarke, pinning the girl to the ground. At first she struggled with the girl until she finally held the sky girl’s hands with her own, pinning them above the younger girl’s head. Anya stared down at her. She admired the Sky Princess’s features. They were untouched by war and hunger like her own face. If she was honest, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Many of her own people were hardened to the world, but not Clarke her face still held a beautiful innocence.

She looked up at the woman on top of her. Brown eyes looked deeply into blue. The younger woman saw something that she had never seen before from the older woman. A look of longing and desire stared down at the sky girl. It sent a shiver down her spine.

Anya took this as a sign to continue. She leaned in, eyes never leaving bright shocked ones, as her lips meet incredibly soft ones. She tasted a mix of blood, mud, and something uniquely Clarke. A warm sensation filled her aching chest. She had only felt this with one other person, her Commander, Lexa.

Lexa had left her in the dirt to lead their clan. She had understood, but she had wanted to tell the girl to stay, beg her to feel the same as she did. She shed no tears though. That would have been a weakness. She had promised that she would never put herself in that position again, but here she was claiming this girl as hers. Deep down she knew that she was desperate for this again. She had been for a long time. The only reason she had allowed it to happen again is because she had finally found an equal who would not be able to run away from her like Lexa did. The Sky Princess would be hers; she already was in a way.

Clarke was shocked feeling Anya’s lips moving against hers. It felt wrong to kiss the woman who had just beat the shit out of her, but something inside her, maybe it was battle lust or maybe it was Finn having a girlfriend, wanted to continue this. Lips played on lips, gentle and caressing in a smooth dance that left both wanting more.

The grounder wanted the girl to respond in a positive manner. She knew she wasn’t used to the hard ways of her people. She started kissing the girl slowly even though every fiber of her being wanted to take her rough and hard in that moment, but no, she would wait. She wanted the Sky Princess to submit first. She would not be as savage as the men in her tribe. She wanted a willing woman.

Clarke continued to kiss the older woman feeling a more energy bubbling in her abdomen as her butterflies fluttered around her stomach. It had never felt this way with Finn. It had felt nice, but nothing so primal and raw as kissing your enemy. A moaned escaped her lips before she could stop it. Something inside Anya snapped making waiting next to impossible. In that moment, she decided to speed things up just a little.

The grounder’s mouth gave small tiny kisses down the side of the girl’s face. She kept them light and chaste not wanting to taste more of the blood and dirt coating the other girl. She distracted the girl from her hand slipping up her shirt by roughly pulling her head to the side gaining better access to her neck.

Clarke didn’t like the roughness and fought back only to have her neck jerked roughly back into place. “Anya, please not-”

“You are mine…say it…say it,” she husked, her hand finally touching the lace of Sky Princess’s thin bra. The girl fought trashing against the touch. She wanted the woman to listen to her before continuing.

“No, Anya I-“ Clarke cried out as she felt a nip paralleling the bite on the other side of her neck. “No” She was not going to let this woman bully her into submission. She rolled her hips and twisted effectively switching their positions so she was now on top.

The grounder smirked allowing the girl to have the upper hand for a moment. She thought it was rather cute that the girl thought she could top her. “You have my attention, Princess.”

The girl huffed pushing the hair that had fallen into her face with puff of air. “Anya, if we do…this” she took her hands off the other woman’s shoulders and gestured between them before returning to pin the other woman to the ground. “I am in control.”

“You are, are you?” Anya almost wanted to laugh, but didn’t want to offend the younger girl. “So what you going to do to me?

The girl paused not knowing exactly what she wanted to do. She had expected the grounder to put up more of a fight. Her momentary hesitation was her doom. The grounder easily flipped them over, her hands coming to rest on the girl’s sides not even bothering to hold her down.

“I thought so…” the older woman began to ghost her fingers up and down Clarke’s side in a silent rhythm. “Did you know my people are twice as good at giving pleasure as they are at giving pain?”

The Sky Princess gasped as the fingers ghosted against a particularly sensitive spot. Anya’s fingers itched to lift the girl’s top, but she restrained herself. She needed to wait just a little longer. She needed to lure the girl in slowly and then take her rough and hard. “If you say you’re mine, I’ll show you. You’d like that wouldn’t you, Clarke?”

The girl fought a moan as the fingers continued to seductively skim her fingers along Clarke’s covered abdomen up to just below the swell of her breasts. “We can’t…”

“Oh, but we can. All you have to do is say the words, Clarke” The grounder’s deceptive voice was laced with honey teased the girl’s ears urging her to give herself to the older woman. Her mind knew that she shouldn’t but lust and desire were clouding her thought process. All the blood in her head had gone to her nether region, which was already flushed and slick with longing.

“I...please can you just.” Clarke’s hips arched a little trying to make contact with Anya’s hips, anything would do at this point.

The grounder removed her hand from the girl’s side, shaking a single finger in her face. “No, no.” She put her hands beside Clarke’s head, helping her lean down till their noses were almost touching. The sky girl could feel the grounders breath tickling her face. “I told you. Say that you are mine, no one else’s, and I will pleasure you, Sky Princess, like no one before.”

She held her breath. She wanted to do as the older woman asked. She really did, but she didn’t know if she could trust someone who might still try to kill her people. Her eyes searched out glinting brown ones. She could get lost in their depth, a swirl of desire and something else that she couldn’t quiet place resided in them. It might have been admiration or acceptance; the Sky Princess would not realize what it actually was for a couple years. She would not realize the beginning of a weakness forming inside of Anya.

“Yes…I am yours.” She gave in allowing the grounder to claim her lips in a rough greeting. The grounders left hand wasted no time in reaching underneath Clarke’s shirt. Her hands were rough and calloused against the girl’s smooth flesh. Her insatiable desire for power and control was finally able to rear its ugly head taking what it wanted.

The grounders hands roughly palmed her lace-covered breasts. Anya enjoyed the soft, scar free skin. It was so different than touching Lexa’s. The Commander’s muscles were tight and more pronounced. Clarke was more lean and soft, a wonderful and welcome change. The grounder was intoxicated; she had to have more. She needed more. She had to taste the delicious flesh. Lifting the girl’s shirt, she licked a path up the smooth mud free skin. Clarke shivered in delight. Finn had never paid as much attention to her body as the grounder did.

The older woman didn’t bother removing the girl’s bra. She pushed it up wanting her mouth on the Sky Princess’s small breast as soon as possible. The skin tasted of sweat and something that the she couldn’t quite place. It was delicious, and she knew one taste would never be enough.

Her mouth made patterns along her right breast before sucking the pebbled nipple into her mouth biting it lightly between her teeth. The girl cried out as her back arched on it own accord. Her left hand paralleled her mouths movements on other breast as her right hand slipped down into her pants past the lacey panties beneath.

A mixture of pain and pleasure made the girl wiggle underneath the grounder. Her desire was mounting by the moment. Soon she wouldn’t be able to think any coherent thoughts that didn’t involve sex.

Roughly massaging the girl’s clit, her mouth continued to play along the smooth flesh of her breasts nipping and biting the puckered nipples. The liquid between Clarke’s legs was flooding her panties, wetting the woman’s hand. Anya knew she had to feel inside. The temptation was just too great.

Three slick fingers roughly shoved into the Sky Princess without warning causing her to cry out. The pain of the unexpected penetration had been lessened by the distraction of pleasure coming from her breasts. The woman’s big fingers put together were larger than Finn’s small manhood.

The girl was tighter than the grounder had expected. Though it did nothing to stop her from roughly taking the girl, moving her fingers in and out in a fast rhythm. She wanted the girl to feel her for days to come. Pure pleasure would come in the future, when they had more time. Anya was distinctly aware that the day was growing long. Soon it would dark, and the Reapers would be hunting.

The girl squirmed underneath her, crying at both the pain and pleasure she was receiving.

“Mmmm….you feel so good.” Her thumb rubbed her clit harshly not caring about anything but making the girl cum. They had to finish this quickly despite her desire to draw this out. She pressed her fingers upward hitting the rough patch of skin inside the girl. Whenever Lexa had pleasured her, it had always had her see stars.

“Cum for me, Clarke. Cum for me, Princess of the Sky,” Anya hissed. Clarke cried out cumming undone underneath the older woman’s ministrations.

The grounder smiled at the panting girl. She felt her fingers being pulled in and continually squeezed causing her hand to cramp, but she didn’t seem to mind. The girl was more beautiful than she had expected her to be. In that moment, she knew the girl had weakened her. She had caused her to find something more wonderful than she ever imagined. One time would never satisfy her now.

**\--- Later that Night ---**

“Look at that.” Clarke said. Her face was still covered in mud and blood. They had walked over an hour and had finally reached a fence that was obviously created by the sky people.

“How many of you are there?” asked Anya. Her left eye had completely closed because of Clarke’s punches.

“I don’t know. A lot I hope.” Clarke turned to the older woman. “You realize that our only chance against Mount Weather is if we fight together. To beat them we will need our technology and your people’s knowledge of this world. I know my people will help. The question is will yours?”

“The Commander was my second. I can get an audience.” Anya extended her arm. Clarke took it shacking it in a binding agreement.

Clarke looked at the other woman’s tired face. “Stay the night. We need to treat your wounds.”

“I must get back,” Anya turned to leave but Clarke grabbed her arm pulling her back. A bullet zoomed by where she had been standing a moment ago. The girl let out a scream and Anya’s armed moved around her as if to protect her from the unseen threat. She tried to drag her to the ground, but was too slow. A second bullet was fired and hit Clarke in the arm, causing her to scream out in pain. Anya hissed saying something that sounded like ‘Kill them all’. Men with flashlights and guns ran over shoving the butts of their guns into the two women’s faces effectively knocking them out. They were drug towards the camp, passed the makeshift gate. One of the guards yelled out a quick ‘medic!’ while the rest of the guards circled the two women, clearly viewing them as a treat.

Someone stopped them. Clarke vaguely recognized the voice, but she couldn’t place it. The blonde woman stopped the person she had heard. “She is not a prisoner she is my daughter.”

Clarke could not believe what she was hearing. It sounded so much like her mother. Abby knelt in front of her daughter, “Clarke.” She pushed her dirty hair away from the girl’s face. Tears were leaking from her eyes.

“Mom?” Clarke whimpered.

“Shhh…baby,” whispered a chocked up Abby. She looked up at the guards that were holding her daughter. “Get her to the medical ward now.”

They began to move Clarke, but was stopped by Clarke’s voice. “Wait…wait please…Anya. She is hurt too.”

The blonde woman began to protest, but Abby ordered her to be taken to the sick bay as well.

Clarke smiled her lover was safe. That was all she needed to know before she slipped into unconscious again.

**\--- Early the Next Morning ---**

Clarke woke up to blaring light that made her blink. She noticed first that she was cold. She was completely naked against a metal table with only a thin cloth covering her. “Anya…” she croaked.

There was a flutter of movement and Abby came into view. She looked like she had been crying, but despite that she smiled at her daughter. “Hi, baby.”

“How…Anya?” questioned Clarke. Her throat was dryer than it had ever been in her life. She wondered if her mom would let her drink a glass of water.

“She is fine Clarke. I had to sedate her; she was fighting us pretty hard. She had a deep cut on her arm and her nose was broken, but she wasn’t half as bad as you were. You had deep cuts along your arm and stomach as well as bullet in your shoulder and in your arm. What happened out there?” She was now sitting beside her daughter. She decided to leave out the fresh dried blood they had found on her daughter’s thighs and panties. It was obvious that she had been penetrated, but she thought it was best to wait to ask about that. She could only hope that it had at least been voluntary, but a greater part of her knew that it was probably a result of rape. There was no telling what the grounders had done to her daughter. She would have questioned the woman named Anya first, but Clarke woke up before she had a chance to wake the other woman with smelling salts.

**By the way...it wasn't so rough it made Clarke bleed. It was her second time and Finn had such a small pee pee that she didn't really feel it. So it was almost like she was being entered for the first time so she bleed because she had never had something that big in her.**


End file.
